Talk:Hotel North Shopping District
You could do something like what I did with Adoha and Atrium Center. If you have stores, hotels and other attractions, tourism is sure to increase. HORTON11 02:42, March 26, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, it's still planned :) Though I personally believe that the Atrium Center is way too oversized if you know what I mean. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:29, March 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Or yu could make it like an outdoor shopping district. There will be less stores, but it can look nicer and more charming. HORTON11 14:44, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Can I develop a plan? I have somethings in mind already for that. User:MartijnM :Welcome back! This has been laying like this for quite some time now, so surely you can :) I've got a list of useful shops we still need. It might be handy: :* Baker :* Book store :* Butcher :* Clothing :* Drankenspeciaalzaak (:P) :* Groenteman :* Pet store :* Pharmacy/drugs store :* Reisbureau (=travel agency) :* Sports :* Swimming pool :Preferably you should make a map in wikicode, but if you can't, you might send me one in png or so. I'll transfer it to wiki syntax then :) PS.: Don't forget to sign using the krönkelkesópsje :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:49, January 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks. I'm gonna send you a map after I finished it. Maybe tomorrow or so. We must look to who is gonna own the shops. I may take some myself, but the rest should still be evenly distribued among Oceana citizens. MartijnM 13:55, January 9, 2012 (UTC) :::Ah yeah... Well, take your time. 'Cause I ain't got no time this week. I think I can do it Friday/z-daag :) Anyway, we didn't make a plan yet about shop ownership and especially not about whether all shops should be owned by Oceana people. I think that would be hard, as there are hardly any active Oceana people left. We could get the liquour store together with your wine shop though. That would already decrease the number of new-to-be-built shops. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:01, January 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::Perhaps I could make a small store selling Brunanter specialties, mostly food (kinda like De Limburger). HORTON11: • :::::Sure, why not. I'm pro. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:29, January 9, 2012 (UTC) I sent the map. Perhaps you can take a look at it? MartijnM 14:22, January 11, 2012 (UTC) :It's been added now. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:01, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Neighborhood Should we turn this into a neighborhood. It seems to be around the same size as Millstreet so there is no point making it a shopping district of Millstreet. Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ' 14:42, November 3, 2012 (UTC) :No, it's just like all the other malls in Lovia, apart from the fact that it's in open air. In wiki-layout, it looks the same size, but in "reality", Millstreet is way larger :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:09, November 4, 2012 (UTC) :Oh. I understand. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' 09:12, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Rename :We should rename this to something else so it is more original. We can make a game of that. Users can file proposals here now! MartijnM (talk) 10:12, March 5, 2017 (UTC) Ideas: maybe names of people, it's allways good with a connection to Hurbanova! '''Proposals'